Rebel
by HeyFangurl
Summary: Catherine Eaton didn't have the easiest life. Her father is abusive. Her mom is dead. Her brother transferred to Dauntless. Being abused and being forced to lie all the time, Catherine feels it's time for escape. Watch Catherine transfer into Dauntless, but she has some secrets to keep under her belt. Will she pull through or break suddenly?
1. Chapter 1

Catherine POV

Three years earlier...

"I'm sorry, Catherine." I heard Tobias say.

"For what?" I asked.

Tobias glared at me.

Seven years earlier...

Marcus raised his belt. Even though I'm only six, I am bulletproof. I am titanium. I always will be.

"Don't touch her!" Mom screams through the hallways.

"Don't you dare, Evelyn!" Marcus roars.

I run off to someone I need to see. Marcus chases after me, belt in hand through the halls of our Abnegation house. Marcus is close to me. I do a flip in the air and run. I need to warn Tobias. I ran to my older brother's room. I knocked on the door.  
Tobias opened it.

"Catherine?" He asked in astonishment.

"I need to warn you. Marcus beat me." I said.

"I don't believe you." Tobias replied selfishly.

"I'm not lying." I said firmly.

"Father would never do that." Tobias replied.

"Yes, Tobias. Yes, Marcus would beat me. And you. Escape!" I yelled.

"Catherine, you just had a hallucination." Tobias said.

"No!" I yelled firmly.

"You're six." Tobias said.

"I thought I trusted you." I mumbled to myself.

"Catherine!" Tobias yelled.

I didn't listen. I saw Mom jump out the window. I followed her.

Mom looked at me.

"Catherine," Mom cooed, "Remember to rebel."

I nodded.

She sang,

"Are you, are you,

Coming to the tree,

They strung up a man,

They say who murdered three,

Strange things have happened here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met at midnight,

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you,

Coming to the tree,

The dead man called out,

For his love to flee,

Strange things have happened here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met at midnight,

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you,

Coming to the tree,

It told you to run,

So we both be free,

Strange things have happened here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met at midnight,

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you,

Coming to the tree,

They strung up a man,

They say who murdered three,

Strange things have happened here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met at midnight,

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you,

Coming to the tree,

The dead man called out,

For his love to flee,

Strange things have happened here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met at midnight,

In the hanging tree."

"Run, Catherine!" Mom yelled.

I ran after her. Someone lifted me up and brought me back home. I was released.

"Tobias," I said, "How could you?"

"Oh." I said to my brother, "I remember.

I look at Tobias, as I see his head in his hands.

"Tobias, my dear, are you okay?" I ask like Abnegation is supposed to.

He lifts his head up high, revealing a tear or two.

"I've never seen you cry." I mumble.

"This is why I don't let you in my room when I am crying. It's not polite." Tobias replies, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear with his pointer finger.

"Leave, Tobias. Don't set yourself up." I mumble to him.

He shakes his head, a tear streaming down his face.

"I have to stay here." Tobias said.

"No, Tobias. Leave. I will follow you." I said.

"Catherine! Are you insane?" Tobias asks with concern.

"No. I'm trying to help you out." I reply.

"I can't leave you here with a monster like Marcus!" Tobias yells.

"I might transfer if you stay." I plead.

"You leave. I stay. I can't see you get hurt." Tobias snaps.

"No way!" I yell.

"Yes, way." Tobias replies.

"TOBIAS! JUST LISTEN TO ME, GOD DARN IT!" I yell with frustration.

"I've never heard you talk like that." Tobias mumbles.

"TOBIAS MARCUS EATON!" I yell again, feeling my vein under my left eye pop out of my forehead.

"No. Catherine don't ever speak of my middle name again. It's Marcus's name. It's weird." Tobias mumbles.

"I've never heard you talk like that." I mumble.

He nods.

"Tobias, leave please, for me?" I ask pleadingly.

"Okay. I will leave. Only if we try to find each other." Tobias said.

I nodded. He wraps his arms around me.

"I'll try to find you." I mumble.

"Catherine," Tobias said, "When you try to find me, don't tell me who you think I am, because you're probably wrong." 


	2. Chapter 2

I know one thing. I'm not supposed to be in Abnegation. I'm... I don't know. Idon't know. I'm different I guess. I feel like I'm gone most of the time. Like I'm invisible. Gone forever. I might sound crazy. People think I'm crazy, and I know it's  
/true. I know I can be selfish. I try not to be. But, it's just what comes out of my mouth sometimes.

I get in trouble with our leader, Marcus. He is my "father" as I shall say. I call never put quotes around his name. When I did, I got scoldings. I don't know everything. But, I know one thing. I will be factionless if I stay. It's like faction, but I  
/say otherwise. It's just a place where stupid people come to ask us for food. Them will be my new term for Abnegation. Them. It's not us, it's them. I will leave.

But, will I stay? What if my results are Abnegation?

I don't know.

After Tobias, my older brother who I have only a vague memory of, and Beatrice and Caleb Prior, children of Andrew Prior, one of their council members, who helps out their leader, Marcus. Not our, their. Makes a lot more sense. Their. They. Them. I like  
/the ring to it. It's like heaven in my ears. I need to leave. Will I locate Tobias and Beatrice in Dauntless, Caleb in Erudite, or go my own way? Be brave, kind, intelligent, honest, or selfless? I know I'm not selfless. I remember all my friends  
/asking me numerous questions about my life. I never answered. They thought I was selfless. They actually thought I was being selfless! But, instead I was afraid. I was rebelling. I didn't know that at first. Now, I know.

I'm a rebel. I will always be a rebel. I will be forever.

Today is my day. I looked at the school building and just wished it would crumble to minute pieces.

My friend, Isabelle, asked, "Catherine? Are you alright?"

Oh, I guess she saw the burn on my face. Oh, shucks. I need an excuse.

"Yes." I reply shyly.

"How did you get that burn?" Isabelle asked.

"I bumped into the stove." I lied.

Isabelle nodded.

"How clumsy are you, stiff." A random Erudite asks.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that!" I yell.

"Don't." Isabella mumbles.

"Hey everyone, stiff being an insurgent." The Candor girl from beside the Erudite boy mumbled.

"Just tolerate it." Isabella mumbles.

I hear someone clearing their throat.

"Rainbow Black and Catherine Eaton." The principal, Andrew Prior, called.

"Who is called Rainbow?" I think to myself.

I walked to the aptitude test room. The administrator pushed me down onto a chair.

"Hi," She said, "My name is Tori Wu. This is the aptitude test."

She handed me a liquid.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Bottoms up." Tori replied.

I drank the liquid.

I was in a room, surrounded by cheese and knives.

"Choose." A reflection of me said.

"Make all the selfless choices, Catherine." I feel Marcus mumble in my head.

I push that thought away, it's over now.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just choose." The voice said.

"Why?" I asked again.

All the tools disappeared. I saw a dog. How cute! I look at it slowly, my eyes concentrated on it. What if Marcus is here? What if he's right behind me? What if the dog is Marcus? I looked at it like it was mentally retarded. Marcus told me what to do.  
/No, I will not follow his lead. The dig runs towards to attack me. I guard myself. I grunt.

"Ugh!" I yell.

The dog suddenly runs away. I sigh a sudden sigh of relief.

"Be selfless." I hear Marcus say.

No. I will never. I will follow my instinct and rebel. A girl appeared. The dog turned into a puppy.

"Puppy." The girl said.

The puppy changed back into a dog and ran towards her. I run towards the dog, following my instincts. This girl... She's too young to die. I suddenly feel a feeling of adrenaline as I sprint to catch up to the dog.

I was on a old bus.

An old man asked, "Do you know him?"

The old man held out a picture of Tobias.

"Yes." I replied.

"Are you sure?" The old man asked.

"Yes!" I yelled.

Tori Wu yanked me out of the seat and pulled me to the corner.

"Go home and tell your parents that the serum made you sick and you were sent home." Tori mumbles.

"What were my results?" I asked.

"Abnegation," She said as my heart sank, "And Erudite, and Dauntless, and Candor, and Amity."

All 5 FACTIONS?!

"That's impossible." I whispered, "The test tells me where I belong. The test..." I said madly.

"The test doesn't work on you." Tori whispered.

I ran home.

"Ugh!" Marcus yells as I arrive in the door.

"Hello, Father." I mumble as I run to my room.

I just plop down in my bed when I get into my room.

"Tobias." I mumbled, "I need your help."

"Randomly appear, Tobias. Just come! I am shattering slowly. I'm sorry, Tobias. I am a rebel." I think to myself.

Marcus stomps around the house.

"Catherine!" Marcus roars loudly.

I sprint like a cheetah down the stairs and stand up straight, shoulders back, high still breastbone.

"Hello, Father." I reply.

"Your brother died." Marcus said.

A tear streams down my face.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Stop that!" Marcus yells.

"I am deeply sorry, Father. Is there anything I could do?" I reply.

"One thing." He replies.

"What is that thing, Father?" I ask.

"What was your test result?" Marcus asked me.

"Abnegation." I lie.

"Are you lying to me?" Marcus asks.

I bite down, harshly, on my poor lip.

"No sir." I reply.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes, sir." I reply.

"You're lying." Marcus pointed out.

I hate it when he's right.

"No, I'm not." I replied.

"I was trying to help you." Marcus mumbles.

A tear streams down my face.

"I am sacrificing myself. This is my big sacrifice. Take off your shirt." Marcus orders.

Tears stream down my face as I do what I was asked to do. The belt strikes against my back and creates a stream of blood. It strikes my back once, twice, thrice. Blood pours down my back, creating a river with all that blood.

"Tobias." I mumble, "You hurt him."

"What did you say to me?!" Marcus asked with rage.

"I'm deeply sorry, Father." I mumble.

"Baloney." He mumbles.

The belt strikes my skin for fourth time. More blood streams down my back and pools onto the floor. I suddenly stop crying. I am stronger then I was. After seeing what happened to Tobias, I am stronger now. Watching Mom sing the Hanging Tree right in  
/front of my eyes, chasing the way I think about things, when I was just six years old. I feel bad for Tobias. I never got to forgive him about not letting me run away with Mom. I know Tobias regrets it. He has told me many times. Now, Tobias is dead.  
/I stand up and punch Marcus, square in the face.

"What did you just do?!" Marcus yells with rage.

Marcus pushes me down to the cold, hard, ground. His belt strikes me for the fifth time. More blood builds up in my wounds as the belt keeps gripping onto my skin.

"I want to die." I mumble, "Tobias won't let me."

"You are done!" Marcus finally yells.

I ran to my bed.

"I'll find you, someday, Tobias." I mumble.

I toss and turn in bed until I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Three years earlier...

I hear loud stomping. What the heck is that? Wake up, Catherine. Wake up. My eyes finally flutter open, only to see Tobias, panting loudly, as he paces around his room.

"What will I choose, what will I choose? Will I run, or will I stay?" Tobias mumbles with confusion.

"Tobias?" I ask as I hear the stomping of his feet.

"Hi Catherine. I thought you were asleep." He mumbles, cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment.

"I was." I reply kind of harshly.

"Don't talk like that in public. Erudite rumors about Marcus are going on. He beat me after I started it, he will now beat you. More than he might have. More than he will after I go into initiation. Actually, he won't hurt you. If he hurts you, you have  
the right to punch me square in the face and beat me up like a Dauntless." Tobias mumbles.

"How did you start it? Which rumor?" I ask.

"Don't be too curious for Abnegation. Marcus won't like that. I will answer your question, Catherine." Tobias replies with his classic Abnegation facial expression that we both know I should naturally have.

I push my delicate dark brown hair out of my face with my hand. I stare into Tobias's dark brown, almost black, eyes as he looks into mine, with a load of sympathy, that all Abnegation have in their everyday facial expression.

"What's the answer, Tobias?" I ask with my thirteen-year old not quite developed curiosity.

"It's the old accusation of Marcus beating his son, which is me." Tobias replies.

"Did you tell Erudite?!" I ask, panting, my adrenaline level pushing beyond limits.

Tobias nods.

"When I was ten, a year after Mom died." Tobias mumbles in regret.

"Okay, Tobias. I promise not to talk harshly anymore." I reply.

"Go back to sleep now, Marcus will kill me, if he finds out we were awake." Tobias mumbles to me.

I look at Tobias with sympathy for the first time in forever. I close my eyes and drift off in a nice, deep sleep.

My eyes flutter open only to see my boring Abnegation bedroom.

"Where the heck is Tobias?" I mumble.

I lounge around in bed for a few minutes, staring at the grey ceilings and thinking about which faction to choose.

"Get up, you rascal!" Marcus yelled from down the hall.

I instantly hop out of bed and rush to the bathroom. I see Marcus, waiting with the scissors. Today is the third of June, the choosing ceremony. I push the scissors away from me.

"Let me." Marcus mumbles.

I wince as his scissors touch my hair. I watch Marcus cut my hair more and more as it falls to the floor around me. As soon as he's finished, he pins my delicate hair into a bun. He opens the mirror. I look at it for a minute, studying how I look different  
from Tobias. Marcus closes the mirror as I look away. Marcus runs downstairs to find his speech. He doesn't know what I did to it. Hahahahaha. I rush back to my bedroom. I look at the locket, that lies under my pillow, now exposed to the world. I  
put it on my neck. Mom gave it to me, the day before she left.

"Remember, Catherine, to rebel." I hear Mom say over and again.

I rush downstairs taking massive steps, as I put on my Abnegation sweater, on my cold, weak shoulders. Marcus reached to hug me.

"Don't act all lovey-dovey now. You don't really mean it, Marcus." I said.

Marcus scowls at me, looking me up and down with a stern expression spread out across his face.

"Don't wear that locket." Marcus ordered.

"I can do what I want, Marcus Eaton." I declared.

Marcus looked at me in shock.

"Choose Abnegation." Marcus mumbles, "Despite your results."

I nod in reply, knowing I would never do that. Marcus leads me out the door of our house, forgetting breakfast for the both of us. He puts his arm around me as he takes to the ceremonial building, taking baby steps and making sure to take forever. Marcus  
walked up to the stage as I took my place in one of the chairs. I watch Isabelle Black and her family, Susan, her mother and her father, take a seat next to me.

Marcus said, "Hello, Chickpeas."

I snicker, a slight laugh in my voice. What the heck is that? Huh? Oh. I switched up Marcus's speech so that many words were mixed up. I switched it a year ago, right after Beatrice's choosing ceremony. I heard laughs among the crowds.

"Shh." Isabelle whispers in my ear.

Marcus resumed, "All of the new faction borns, will become transfers inside the Land of Stories. I bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, half of the transfers will be factionless. You will soon become numbers of a faction, like a vegetable flying in the  
sky..."

After the speech, I looked around me.

"Heather Yu." I hear.

Heather wears her Dauntless clothes and walks to the table. She presses the knife onto her hand and her blood drips on the grey stones.

"Abnegation." I hear again.

"Donald Swiss." I hear.

He walks up in his Erudite clothes. He picks up the knife and drops his blood in the water.

"Erudite." I hear again.

Cheers suddenly dominate against the Dauntless and Amity.

"Jonathan Michaels." I hear.

He walks up in his Candor clothing and let's his blood drip on the dirt.

"Amity." I hear.

A Candor woman cries and her husband holds her, tears dripping out of his eyes. They're Jonathan Michaels's parents. After a good five hours, I heard my name.

"Catherine Eaton." Marcus announced.

I walk up to the podium, with my grey sweater, dragging on the ground, I take baby steps, Lila a lady, fix my posture. I finally reach the podium. I looked at the bowls. Will I choose Erudite? Dauntless? Amity? Candor?

"Even though Tobias is dead... He's not dead. I just know it. I will find Tobias." I think to myself.

I cut my palm with the sharp side of the knife and let my blood fall on the Dauntless coals.

"Dauntless." Marcus calls in shock.

Everybody has their eyes fixated on me as I walk towards the Dauntless people, taking massive steps this time, who were cheering very loudly. A massively tall Dauntless boy, with dark brown hair and a muscular figure, shakes the life out of me.

"Our third Abnegation ever, second Abnegation in a row." He says with excitement.

I take a moment to study the Dauntless people. They all have perfect posture, their breastbone high, shoulders back. The Dauntless boy who scared the life out of me when he shook me, got up out of his seat. I sat in it, being selfish. I instantly regret  
it.

"Selflessness, Catherine." I hear Tobias mumble.

He seems nice. We ran out of the ceremonial building and sprinted to the train, taking massive steps and laughing as we went. I watched everyone climb up the bars. I watch their technique of climbing the poles and I eventually follow them.

"The train's coming!" A random girl yelled from the front of the line.

The train passes by briskly, car by car.

"What do I do?!" I yell.

"Jump, girl!" The muscular tall Dauntless boy yelled.

I followed his instructions. I ran to the train and jumped onto it. There was a girl from Candor who I accidentally bumped into.

"Hi. I'm Natalia. You?" The Candor girl says.

"I cannot say my name." I replied.

"Suspicious." Natalia mumbled.

I shrug.

"What is it?" Natalia asked.

"Catherine." I whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry. There are plenty in Abnegation. I don't know which Catherine you are." Natalia said.

Thank God.

"Get ready!" A random girl yells.

"Ready for what?" I ask Natalia.

"I don't know. Why do you think I know?" She asks me.

"Candor." I mouth.

"I don't know, you idiot!" She yells.

"You have to be self confident in order to be friends with a Candor." The Dauntless boy says.

"Why?" I ask.

"They have no filter." The Dauntless boy replies.

"Jump off the train." The Dauntless boy continues.

Everyone was jumping off the train.

The Dauntless boy walked up to me.

"Jump. Together." He said.

"One, two, three." I counted before we took a leap of faith.

We both landed on our feet.

"You're very brave, girl." The Dauntless boy said.

I looked at his body. He was a muscular boy maybe about a foot taller than me. I am very petite. I am 5'3". He looks about 6'3". He looks strong. A Dauntless leader cleared his throat. We run to the Dauntless leader, taking huge steps with a Dauntless  
posture.

"Hi, I'm Eric." The Dauntless leader said, "You have to jump to get into Dauntless. Who want to jump first?"

"Why isn't his name Erica?" I ask the Dauntless boy.

"He should be. That's the name he deserves. He's a coward." He replies.

There was a moment of silence.

"Hello, initiates. I'll start choosing in a minute." Eric announces like he's on top of the world.

"Me." I said.

Everyone's eyes were on me.

"I'm not retarded, you know." I announced.

I threw off my Abnegation jacket and climbed into the ledge. I have to take a leap of faith. I have to be here. For Tobias. For me. For Mom.

"Today, initiate." Eric mumbles.

I fall off the ledge. I gasp in fear. Soon enough, I landed on a net. Another muscular man walked towards me, shorter than the other Dauntless boy by about three inches, but still very tall. He extended out his arms to help me off the net. I accepted.

"Did Eric choose you?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Umm..." I started.

"Is it a hard one? You can change it if you want, but you only get to pick once." He said.

"Kat." I replied

"First jumper, Kat!" The man yelled.

Thank God I didn't say Catherine. I'm so relieved. Another boy walked towards me and lead me to a corner. The next jumper was the Dauntless boy who jumped off the train with me, then Natalia...

The man who pulled me off the net announced, "We're taking another test to see if you're beginner or advanced. I'm Four, this is Tris, Uriah, and Christina."

He gestured to everyone in order.

Tris said, "We will take the test tonight. Tomorrow, you will find out your results. You will have sleeping arrangements accordingly."

We ran to change in the bathroom. I made sure to keep the pictures in my locket and in my shoe. I did not take off my locket. I took the bun out of my hair and made a ponytail. I changed into my Dauntless clothes.

"Lunchtime!" Uriah yelled.

The Dauntless boy who jumped out of the train with me walked up to me.

"Hi." He said, "What's your name?"

"Kat," I replied, "What's yours?"

He took a deep breath.

"Nathan." He whispered.

He looked up at Uriah, who didn't notice at all. Nathan looked relieved. Why? What's wrong with Uriah. We ran to the cafeteria, taking massive steps, worried that I might split my pants. I saw something like a brown play-doh shape.

"What's that?" I asked Nathan.

"It's a hamburger." Nathan replied.

"Have you seen one?" Natalia interrupted as she plopped down next to me.

"I've seen one, I've just never eaten one before." I replied.

Natalia throws a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You've never eaten a hamburger, stiff?" Natalia

"Okay. Why did you transfer to Dauntless?" Nathan asked.

"Test results." I lied.

"Okay." Nathan said.

A strange dude walked towards me.

"You coward, Nathan." He mumbled, "You too, stiff. Nobody will see you get a home. Meet your new family."

He shows me a picture of the factionless people. I look at it, a tear starting to drop down my face. My eyes turn to Peter. I punched him square in the face.

Nathan lifted me up.

"She stood up to Peter!" Nathan roared.

Everyone else was standing and clapping. Nathan threw me to Natalia, who threw me to Four, who threw me to Uriah.

"Why all this?" Eric asked.

"Kat stood up to Peter, you idiot." Tris said.

"Silence!" Eric yelled.

"Hope you do well on the test?" Nathan asked as we walked out.

"Hope to get advanced." I said.

"Me too." Nathan replied.

We walked around Dauntless for a while.


End file.
